ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Slavery
Forcing a slave to work on your ship violate the Federation sentient rights charter. With the exception of commanding a Mantis ship, accepting slaves may devastate your crew morale and would yield negative results. When a slaver offer a slave to you, you can choose to force the slave to work for you or free him. Force the slave You opponent jettisons the slave towards you in a pod and jumps away. You just committed an act of slavery. This might disturb your crew. * We need any crew we can get aboard this ship. See how the crew reacts. ** Crew reactions * Change your mind, free the slave and drop them off at the next station. ** Change your mind * (Mantis Ship) You command a ship of the vicious Mantis, a species well known for taking slaves. Even if your crew might not like it, they probably expected things to go this way. ** The slave gets on board your ship. *** Receive a random crewmember Free the slave * Your opponent jettisons the slave towards you in a pod and jumps away. This individual has been saved from lifelong imprisonment and forced labor. After hearing about your mission, the former slave offers to join your cause anyway. They want to thank you for their rescue. ** Are you sure? Welcome aboard then! *** Your new crewman puts on the Federation insignia and prepares for duty. **** Receive a random crewmember ** Decline their request. This person deserves to be out of danger. * You opponent jettisons the slave towards you in a pod and jumps away. It turns out the former slave was a Federation Ensign before they were captured. Technically, you are their senior officer and they must to submit to your command, regardless of what they have been through recently. ** "I guess we can both be glad that we ran into each other. Await further orders Ensign. Dismissed." *** Your new crewman salutes without emotion and puts on the Federation insignia once more. **** Receive a random crewmember ** "You deserve some rest, Ensign. We will drop you off at the next opportunity." * You opponent jettisons the slave towards you in a pod and jumps away. The freed slaves thanks you for the rescue, "I thought I'd never be free again. I grew up in this sector, you know? Maybe I can help with some directions..." Your map has been updated. ** Your map is revealed * Your opponent jettisons the slave towards you in a pod and jumps away. The former slave thanks you enthusiastically for the rescue. She can barely believe that she survived, and begs you to return her to her people that dwell at a nearby beacon, claiming that they will offer a reward. ** A quest marker is added to your map * Your opponent jettisons the slave towards you in a pod and jumps away. The former slave barely speaks a word. He seems to have been through a lot and must be deeply traumatized. You order him put under medical supervision until you find a place where he can leave the ship. * Your opponent jettisons the slave towards you in a pod and jumps away. The former slave politely thanks you for the rescue. He is determined to take vengeance on all slavers in the galaxy. You wish him good luck. Crew reactions * 3x: Your actions are frowned upon by your crew. Still, your command is not questioned. The slave begs you to set them free, claiming that their family is of great wealth and will surely pay a ransom. ** Take them to their family at a nearby beacon. *** You deem a compensation for the rescue necessary and set a course. Let's hope this will be worth it. **** A quest marker is added to your map ** Ignore the pleas. *** You decide to enslave this person. None of your crew talks to you anymore unless given orders. **** Receive a random crewmember * 2x: Your keep telling yourself this was necessary for the mission, but can't help but feel guilty. The looks your crew give you don't help either. ** Receive a random crewmember * 2x: Your crew is much more silent than usual and they don't know how to interact with the slave. No one talks to you anymore unless given orders. '' ** Receive a random crewmember * ''The slave is unwilling to submit to their fate. They snatch a blaster from an inattentive crewman and try to fight their way to the shuttle bay. ** You are attacked by a boarder of random race. * One of your crew members sends a formal complaint over the comms, arguing that disregarding individuals personal freedom violates the Federation sentient rights charter. The crewman already deserted your ship via an escape pod. ** You lose a random crewmember *** On the other hand you own a slave now and they can replace the deserter. You wonder if all this is really the right course of action. **** Receive a random crewmember ***** (Clone Bay) ''Your clone bay obviously does not revive your crewmember since they did not die.'' * One of your crew is outraged by your decission. The crewmen deserts your ship via a shuttle and takes the slave with them. "This is enough, Sir. I will take this person to safety and then... well, maybe the Rebels actually pursue a worthy cause after all..." You try to chase the traitor, but an explosion erupts from the sensor room and you loose track of the shuttle. Sabotage! ** You take 1 '''hull damage and your sensor room '''ignites. *** (Clone Bay) ''Your clone bay obviously does not revive your crewmember since they did not die.'' * Your crew does not approve of your actions. They accuse you of betraying everything the Federation stands for. ** Receive a random crewmember * Several crew members file formal complaints on how you handled this. Was this the wrong course of action? ** Receive a random crewmember Change your mind * This individual has been saved from lifelong imprisonment and forced labor. After hearing about your mission, the former slave offers to join your cause anyway. They want to thank you for their rescue. ** Are you sure? Welcome aboard then! *** Your new crewman puts on the Federation insignia and prepares for duty. **** Receive a random crewmember ** Decline their request. This person deserves to be out of danger. * It turns out the former slave was a Federation Ensign before they were captured. Technically, you are their senior officer and they must to submit to your command, regardless of what they have been through recently. ** "I guess we can both be glad that we ran into each other. Await further orders Ensign. Dismissed." *** Your new crewman salutes without emotion and puts on the Federation insignia once more. **** Receive a random crewmember ** "You deserve some rest, Ensign. We will drop you off at the next opportunity." * The freed slaves thanks you for the rescue, "I thought I'd never be free again. I grew up in this sector, you know? Maybe I can help with some directions..." Your map has been updated. ** Your map is revealed * The former slave thanks you enthusiastically for the rescue. She can barely believe that she survived, and begs you to return her to her people that dwell at a nearby beacon, claiming that they will offer a reward. ** A quest marker is added to your map * The former slave barely speaks a word. He seems to have been through a lot and must be deeply traumatized. You order him put under medical supervision until you find a place where he can leave the ship. * The former slave politely thanks you for the rescue. He is determined to take vengeance on all slavers in the galaxy. You wish him good luck. Family reunion * The family apparently owns one of the more successful trading fleets here. The patron of the family offers you a substantial reward for the safe return of their relative. ** Receive a high amount of scrap * The family is of modest means, yet they manage to offer you a reward for your virtuous deed. ** Receive a medium amount of scrap * Overjoyed with the return of their daughter, the family of the former slaves arranges to repair your ship's hull as compensation. ** 10 'Hull Points Repaired Ransom the slave * ''The family owns a small terraforming business. You return their family member and the matriarch offers you a substantial reward. They board your ship with a squad of corporate security. "You really thought we would pay you for trying to enslave my brother? Die, slaver-scum!" They already have sabotaged your weapon system! ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) *** Fight a militia ship with weapon system limited by '1 '(default rewards) * The family owns a security firm. You return their child and the patron offers you a substantial reward. They board your ship with a squad of corporate security. "You really thought we would pay you? Sorry, we don't cooperate with slavers." They already have sabotaged your weapon system! ** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) *** Fight a militia ship with weapon system limited by '1 '(default rewards) * You return the former slave, but it turns out that their family is only of modest means. They transfer a meager reward and look at you only with spite upon learning what happened. ** Receive a '''low amount of scrap Category:Events